After Wedding
by BooChangChang
Summary: KRISTAO- Kehidupan Kris dan Tao setelah menikah. Dragon Prince dan Baby Panda. Tao tidak sekolah hari ini. Tao menangis! Apa sih yang terjadi? Cekidot Part 2 -NEW PANDA-
1. Kris Ge MESUM!

Annyeong! *dadah2 ala miss world*

Nat comeback dengan KrisTao fic.. Nat pernah bilang di fic Nat yang My Slave My Love kalo Nat lagi tergila-gila sama KrisTao couple dan karena Nat kepikiran terus, akhirnya jadilah fic ini~ /hawaian dance/

Nat suka gitu lihat Tao yang manja-manjaan sama Kris. Jadi di fic ini Nat bikin uri panda manja sama Kris. Manjanya yang malu-malu gitu. Kesannya cute gitu~ *gigit jari*

udah ah, Nat banyak omong, silahkan nikmati fic ini! XD

Title : After Wedding -Kris Mesum!-

Pair : Kristao couple

Genre : Romance, Drama, Fluff puoll! *menurut Nat* Humor yang gak ada lucu-lucunya sama sekali. Banyak adegan lovey dovey antara Kris dan Tao.

Rated : M, NC, Lime, Lemon

Disclaimer : Cast ff ini bukan milik Nat. Tapi story asli milik Nat. Don't be a plagiat~

Warning : Typo bertebaran (?) dimana-mana. Nat gak tanggung kalau abis baca fic ini jadi merasa mual, pusing, feel disgusting. -.- NC yang gak asam sama sekali. Lovey dovey act antara Kris dan Tao. Humor yang gak lucu sama sekali.

**DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ!**

**IF YOU HATE YAOI, KRISTAO COUPLE, NC. CLICK 'BACK' PLEASE~**

.

.

.

Siang hari yang cerah. Sang surya bersinar dengan cerahnya dan langit tak berawan. Tao mengipas-ngipaskan majalahnya mencari kesejukan.

"Gerah sekali. Hah. Aku ingin mandi." ujar Tao lalu mengambil bathrobe putihnya dan memasuki kamar mandi pribadinya.

Cklek

"Baby Tao.. Chagi? Loh, di mana Tao?" Bertepatan dengan Tao yang masuk ke kamar mandi, pintu kamarnya terbuka menampakkan sesosok kepala berambut pirang yang mencarinya.

"Mungkin ia di bawah." gumam kepala berambut pirang itu dan keluar dari kamar namja yang berstatus istrinya itu.

"Eh? Seperti ada suara Kris Ge.." Tao yang mulai membuka pakaiannya berhenti, "Ah.. Sudahlah. Mungkin hanya perasaanku saja." lanjutnya dan ia mulai melanjutkan kembali kegiatannya yang tertunda.

.

.

.

"Kris ge~" Tao berlari kecil ke arah namja berambut blonde yang asik menonton tv.

BRUK

Tao menghambur memeluk Kris membuat Kris laget, "Baby Tao. Kau membuat gege terkejut." ujar Kris sambil membelai rambut Tao yang agak basah. Kris menelusupkan wajahnya ke rambut Tao menghirup aroma wangi yang menguar dari rambut Tao dan memeluk istri pandanya itu. Kulitnya halus dan lembut. Juga agak sedikit lembab.

"Baby Tao, kau habis mandi, heum?" tanya Kris.

"Iya ge. Habis panas sekali." Tao menggerak-gerakkan badannya mencari posisi nyaman dalam dekapan Kris

Nyuut..

Kris membulatkan matanya saat merasakan gerakan samar yang menekan juniornya. Perlahan Kris menjauhkan kepalanya dari rambut Tao, melihat apa yang menekan juniornya itu, Kris merasa hard saat melihat pantat Tao menduduki juniornya itu. Apalagi dengan pose Tao yang duduk agak menyamping sehingga celana pendek hitam Tao tersingkap dan menampakkan paha putih mulus di baliknya.

"Baby Tao." panggil Kris tepat di telinga Tao. Tao terkikik geli saat merasakan terpaan nafas Kris di telinganya yang sensitif itu.

"Apa, Kris ge?" tanya Tao menatap Kris dengan mata pandanya yang berbinar polos. Cute.

Kris mencium gemas pipi Tao yang agak chubby itu sayang. Lalu ia menempelkan ujung hidungnya pada ujung hidung Tao dan menggesek-gesekannya pelan. Ciuman kelinci. Tao terkikik geli melihat ulah Kris. Ia semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada leher namja yang lebih tua darinya itu.

"Baby Tao. Kau wangi sekali. Kris ge rasanya ingin memakanmu." goda Kris sambil mencolek-colek dagu namja berkantung mata itu

Blush..

Wajah Tao memerah sampai telinga. Bibir tipisnya mengerucut imut, "K-Kris ge mesum."

Kris mengecup bibir mungil yang mengerucut itu, "Menggodaku, eoh?" Tao cepat-cepat menggeleng. Membuatnya terlihat imut. Amat sangat imut.

"Aigo~ Imut sekali, heum?" goda Kris sambil menggigit pipi chubby Tao. Tangannya mengeratkan pelukan pada pinggang Tao yang lebih kecil darinya. Mengelus-ngelusnya pelan.

"Appo, ge." Tao memasang wajah memelasnya sambil mengusap-ngusap pipinya yang tercetak bekas gigitan.

"Habis kau imut sekali." kata Kris sambil mencolek hidung mancung Tao. Perlahan tangan Kris yang semula melingkar di pinggang Tao meluncur turun ke arah pahanya yang tak tertutupi oleh celananya. Kris mengusap-usap paha mulus itu membuat Tao blushing.

"Ge.. Tanganmu~" rengeknya pelan

"Kenapa Tao?" tanya Kris dengan suara yang dibuat semakin rendah dan berat #padahal biasa aja suaranya kris udah berat.. Ini? -.-#

Tao meneguk ludahnya gugup. Ia memang menyukai suara Kris gege-nya yang berat. Terdengar sangat manly. Tapi jika suaranya sangat berat ini, entah kenapa Tao merasa perutnya melilit seolah beribu kupu-kupu terbang dan merasa panas dingin.

Tao reflek menyembunyikan wajahnya yang mulai merona di cekungan (?) leher Kris. Kris terkekeh kecil melihat Tao yang salah tingkah. Tangan Kris yang sedari tadi menelusuri paha Tao tetap melakukan pekerjaannya, sementara tangan yang lainnya menelusup masuk di kaos tipis yang Tao kenakan. Mengelus punggungnya sambil membuat pola-pola tak beraturan di punggung Tao, membuat namja bermata layaknya panda itu mengerang tertahan.

"Tao.. Aku ingin~" bisik namja bersurai blonde itu

"Shireo. Aku tidak mau." Tao melepaskan pelukannya di leher Kris itu sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

Kris menunduk sebatas leher Tao dan mulai mengecupi permukaan leher yang masih terlihat putih itu.

"Huwaa... Kris ge mesum!" elak Tao

"Baby Tao.. Ayolah.." bujuk Kris

"Shireo! Umma! Huwee.." Tao memanggil-manggil ummanya dengan suara yang agak kencang.

"Yaa! Wu Yi Fan? Apa yang kau lakukan, eoh?" seru yeoja cantik bermata doe yang tiba-tiba datang. Tao langsung melepaskan pelukan Kris dan berlari beesembunyi di belakang yeoja itu.

"Aku ingin meng-rape Tao umma!" jawab Kris kesal karna mangsanya kabur begitu saja. Tao tersenyum senang karena ummanya mendukungnya.

"Yaa! Kau ini! Lakukan di kamar! Jangan di ruang tamu!" seru Nyonya Wu kesal.

"Eh? Umma-Huwaa... Kris ge! Turunkan aku!" Tao kaget saat menyadari bahwa dirinya sudah terangkat dengan mudahnya oleh Kris. Ia memberontak dari gendongan Kris.

"Sstt.. Diamlah, Tao. Bersiaplah mendesah di bawahku, Tao~" ujar Kris sambil mengecup pipi chubby Tao.

Blam..

"Aigo~ Sepertinya kemesuman Yunnie sukses menurun pada Kris. Ckckck..." ujar Nyonya Wu sambil menggelengkan kepalanya prihatin.

.

.

.

Kris menutup pintu dan menguncinya cepat. Namja itu dengan lembut menidurkan Tao di kasur dan menindihnya. Tangannya menyangga sebagian beban tubuhnya agar tidak terlalu membebani namja imut ini.

"Kenapa kau tidak mau, Tao?" tanya Kris sambil mengusap-usap pipi Tao yang merona. Wajahnya ia buat sesedih mungkin. Tao menggigit bibir bawahnya sedih saat melihat wajah tampan Kris yang bersedih karenanya.

"A-Aku malu, ge." cicit Tao pelan. Kris mengerutkan alisnya bingung tetap dengan ekspresi sedihnya.

"Malu kenapa, Baby Tao?" tanya Kris

"A-Anu.. I-Ini kan masih siang, jadi.. Aduh, aku malu ge." Tao menutup wajahnya yang merona merah.

"Ada apa, Tao? Gege tak mengerti."

"Eh-Itu, ge.. Kurasa jika siang melakukan'nya'. Berarti nanti.. Eum- terlihat jelas, ge. Aku malu." bisik Tao. Kris terkekeh melihat tingkah Tao.

"Kenapa malu, heum? Tubuhmu indah, Tao." bisik Kris menggoda.

"Gege~" rengek Tao.

Kris mengangkat tangan yang menutupi wajahnya dan mulai menciumi wajah Tao. Mata, pipi, hidung dan bibirnya. Kris mengecup lama bibir Tao. Ciuman tanpa ada rasa nafsu. Hanya cinta dan ketulusan. Perlahan, ia mulai melumat pelan bibir Tao. Mengecap rasa manis yang membuat candu baginya. Atas dan bawah. Begitu seterusnya. Tao membuka mulutnya sedikit saat merasakan lidah Kris yang menjulur keluar. Entah sejak kapan ciuman itu menjadi kian memanas. Tao yang merasakan pasokan oksigen kian menipis mencoba melepaskan ciuman itu, namun tangan Kris yang berada di tengkuknya menahan pergerakan Tao. Tao memukul-mukul dada Kris pelan sebagai isyarat. Dengan tidak rela Kris melepaskan ciumannya.

"Haaahh.. Haahh.. Ge-Gege mau membunuhku?" tanya Tao kesal. Namun rasa kesalnya hilang seddetik kemudian saat Kris mengecup ujung hidungnya sayang.

"Mian, chagy." bisik Kris. Tao mengerang tertahan saat Kris tiba-tiba mencium dan menyesap leher Tao, membuat Kissmark yang berwarna merah keunguan. Tao berulang kali mendesah ataupun mengerang saat Kris memanjanya dengan begitu lembut. Tangan Kris mulai bermain-main dengan nipple pink kecoklatan Tao dari luar bajunya. Mencubit-cubitnya kecil,

"Ge~ Eung~" Kris melepaskan ciumannya di leher Tao lalu mengangkat kepalanya sedikit menatap Tao. Mata yang terlihat lumayan sayu. Pipi yang merona merah. Bibir tipisnya yang terengah-engah sibuk mengatur pasokan oksigen. Imut. Kris mencium keningnya lembut.

"Hai, manis~" godanya sambil mencubit pipi Tao. Tao yang mukanya merona kian memerah karna godaan Kris.

"Duduklah." Kris menarik tangan Tao pelan membuatnya duduk. Dengan cekatan Kris membuka kaos tipis yang Tao kenakan lalu memeluk namja berambut hitam legam itu. Tangan Tao reflek ia kalungkan di leher Kris. Kris melanjutkan aksinya mengecup-mengulum-menjilat-dan-menggigit leher Tao. Kris menyeringai saat mendengar desahan Tao yang lirih. Dengan posisinya sekarang Tao memeluknya dan menumpukkan kepalanya di leher Kris itu Kris bisa mendengar desahan Tao lebih jelas. Tangannya mulai bergerak, mengelus-elus punggung Tao sambil membuat pola-pola tak beraturan di punggungnya. Kris tahu jika di punggung Tao terdapat sensitive spot. Hanya saja, Kris tak tahu di mana letak pasti spot itu.

"Angh~" Gotcha! Tao mengerang Keras. Pungungnya bergetar kecil saat spot itu tersentuh.

Kris tertawa kecil lalu mengulum telinga Tao, "Tingkahmu Cute sekali." godanya

Tangan Kris beranjak turun memasuki celana pendek hitam Tao. Tao reflek mengangkat sedikit pantatnya saat tangan Kris bermain-main di area pantatnya. Ia mengerang kecil saat jari telunjuk kanan dan kiri Kris memasuki holenya. Lalu menariknya berlawanan arah berusaha memperlebarnya. Tao bisa merasakan kalau juniornya kian mengeras karna ulah nakal Kris.

"Ge~ Le.. Eungh~ Passhh.." Tao menarik-narik kemeja polos Kris tak terima. Ia sudah hampir naked sementara Kris mesih berpakaian lengkap. Kris terkekeh pelan lalu mengeluarkan jari-jarinya di hole sempit Tao.

"Mau membantuku melepasnya?" godanya. Tao menunduk malu tapi tangannya bergerak melepas kancing Kris satu persatu. Tao menatap iri dada bidang Kris dan perutnya yang sixpack. Tao memang mempunyai sixpack tapi tak seperti Kris. Ya, sixpack tipe uke lah.. ~(^o^~) (~^o^)~

Kris tersenyum mesum menatap Tao, "Manis sekali. Menggodaku, eoh?"

Tao mengecup bibir Kris kilat, "Gege yang mesum. Aku tidak pernah menggoda Kris ge selama ini."

Kris terkekeh sambil melepas kemejanya dn membuangnya ke sembarang arah.

"Angkat sedikit pantatmu." katanya.

Tao meneguk ludahnya gugup,, "Eh?"

"Aku mau melepaskan celanamu, Tao. Dasar panda mesum." Kris menjulurkan lidahnya mengejek ke arah Tao membuat Tao menggembungkan pipinya kesal. Panda mesum? Julukan yang lucu. =_="

Sekali sentak, celana pendek dan dalaman Tao terlepas dari singgasananya (?)

Tao menutup wajahnya malu saat Kris melihat juniornya yang berdiri tegak itu. Rasanya risih, juga malu. Amat sangat malu!

"Sudah tegang, eoh?" Kris menyentil pelan junior Tao membuat empunya mendesah keras.

"Ge-Gege~" Tao merajuk manja pada Kris.

"Ah~ Aku juga sudah tegang. Bagaimana kalau langsung saja?" tanya Kris sambil menaik turunkan alisnya menggoda Tao.

Blush..

Tao menutup mukanya yang memerah. Tak berniat menjawab pertanyaan Kris. Sebenarnya ia ingin, tapi.. Ia malu mengetakannya.

Kris membuka celananya dan juga membuangnya ke sembarang arah seperti teman-temannya yang sudah bernasib sama. XD /Nat ngakak waktu ngetik kalimat terakhir ini/ #ganggu

Kris membalik badan Tao dan berniat memangkunya. Tao reflek terduduk yang menyebabkan junior Kris menembus holenya dengan sekali masuk (?)

"AAAHHHHH!" Tao menjerit keras. Sementara Kris menggigit bibir bawahnya dalam menahan erangan nikmat. Hole Tao tanpa pemanasan. Sangat sempit dan ketat. Enak~ Juniornya yang langsung masuk ke hole Tao bergesekan dengan dinding rektum Tao. Menyebabkan sensasi agak kasar yang nikmat.

Karena masuknya junior Kris secara mendadak membuat air mata meluncur deras dari mata panda Tao, "Hiks.. Hiks.."

"Mian, chagy.. Tahan ya.. Nanti rasa sakitnya juga hilang." Kris mengelus-elus rambut Tao pelan. Kris merasa iba juga melihat Tao. Pasti rasanya sakit sekali. ~_~"

"Be-Bergeraklah, ge." kata Tao di sela isak tangisnya. Kris menggerakkan pinggulnya pelan. Hal itu membuat Tao menggigit bibir bawahnya keras. Bergerak lambat amat menyakitkannya.

"S-Sakit, ge.. Lebih cepat.." rintih Tao. Kris menggerakkan pinggulnya lebih cepat. Tangannya ia lingkarkan pada pinggang Tao. Memeluknya. Kris berkonsentrasi mencari sweet spot Tao agar namjanya itu bisa merasakan nikmat. Beberapa tusukan kemudian Tao mengerang keras, sepertinya sweet spotnya telah Kris temukan. Kris mempercepat temponya membuat Tao mendesah di setiap tusukannnya. Kris menjilat bibir bawahnya sensual melihat punggung putih Tao yang berkeringat membuatnya terlihat mengkilat. Kris menciumi punggung Tao dan membuat banyak kissmark.

"Ge.. Aku.. Ahn~" desah Tao.

"Ber-sama, Tao."

"Ge~ Ahh.. Ahh.. AHH!" Tao mendesah keras saat ia klimaks. Kris menggeram rendah saat merasakan hole Tao yang kian menyempit saat klimaks. Beberapa detik kemudian Kris klimaks.

"ANGH~" Tao mendesah keras saat merasakan rasa panas yang memenuhi holenya. Holenya terpenuhi sperma Kris membuatnya panas dan sesak. Nikmat. Tao menyender pada dada bidang Kris. Ia terengah-engah pasca klimaksnya. Kris mengusap peluh yang meluncur di dahi Tao. Rambut hitamnya acak-acakan juga wajahnya merah. Sexy.

"Wo Ai Ni." bisik Kris lalu mengecup lembut telinga Tao.

"Wo Ai Ni too, Ge" Tao memutar kepalanya menatap Kris sambil mencium pipi namja bersurai blonde itu.

"Ge, aku lelah~" Tao menatap Kris manja.

"Lalu?" tanya Kris sambil mengelus-elus rambut Tao.

"Le-Lepas, ge. Sesakh~" rajuk Tao. Kris mencium pucuk kepala Tao gemas.

"Lepas apa Tao?" goda Kris.

"Eung~ Ge~" Tao bergerak-gerak gelisah di pangkuan Kris. Otomatis, junior Kris yang berada di hole Tao ikut bergerak (?)

Kris menahan nafasnya sepersekian detik, "Jangan menggodaku, Tao."

"Apa, Ge- Hyaa!" Tao memekik keras dan buru-buru bangun dari pangkuan Kris. Pasalnya, junior Kris yang berada di dalam'nya' tiba-tiba saja membesar dan mengeras. Tapi Kris terlalu cepat, ia menahan Tao untuk berdiri sambil menyeringai menatap Tao.

"Khukhukhu~ Kau yang menggodaku, Tao."

"Hyaaa! Umma! Tolong aku!" jerit Tao keras.

Nyonya Wu di bawah yang mendengar jerit Tao hanya menggeleng prihatin, "Sepertinya Kris bahkan lebih mesum dari Yunnie~ Kekeke~"

dan selanjutnya hanya terdengar desahan dan erangan dari kamar Kris dan Tao.

**END?**

**Or**

**TBC?**

Hello! Aloha! Adios! Howdy!

Nat mau cuap-cuap pembuatan fic ini~ Inspirasi fic Nat kali ini gegara dengerin lagunya Exo M yang Two moons. Yang bagian Tao kan ada suara yang kayak mendesah gitu ya? /Nat malu sendiri ngetik ini/ Nat langsung kepikiran KrisTao! Muehehehehe~ ditambah di depan Nat lagi ada 'pemandangan' Hehe... Bukan! Bukan pemandangan Yadong kok. :/ tapi kakak laki-lakinya Nat yang lagi dikejar banci.. Hahaha~ Iya sih, gak ada hubungannya lagu sama dikejar banci.. Tapi dari situ inspirasi Nat.. Hahay~ Mian ne, kalo banyak Typo.. Maklum, Nat belum genap 1 minggu jadi KrisTao shipper, jadi maklum kalo banyak bahasa yang ngasal.. *bow*

PS : Kalo respon KrisTao bagus, mungkin Nat berniat bikin fic KrisTao yang lain. Yang settingnya beda gitu. Maybe loh..

**Mind to review?**


	2. NEW PANDA

Annyeong! *lambai-lambai*

Sudah seminggu lebih dan Nat comeback again. Oh ya, Nat memang ada jadwal buat update ff seminggu sekali. Tapi... Minggu kemarin Nat 'nginep' di rumah sakit. Ngapain? Jenguk kakek nenek /plak/ bukan kok.. Nat dirawat disana.. Sakit? Iya.. Nat sakau.. Sakit karna kau~ #ditabok Kidding.. :p Nat keracunan.. -,-" Baru bisa apdet sekarang deh.. Mian.. *bow*

Inspirasi fic Nat kali ini gegara Nat yang ikut HK show waktu libur Tahun Baru kemarin. Di sana bonekanya unyu sekali.. Hehe.. Tiba-tiba Nat pingin bikin ff KrisTao terus yang berhubungan sama boneka dan pastinya yang lovey dovey dong~ Karena itu, mian ya kalo gak jelas. Maklum, ide langsung muncul tanpa persiapan (?) sebelumnya.

Yap, Nat udah cuap-cuap. Selamat membaca!

HAPPY READING!

Title : After Life Wedding -New Panda-

Pair : Kristao couple

Genre : Romance, Drama, Fluff puoll! *menurut Nat* Humor yang gak ada lucu-lucunya sama sekali. Banyak adegan lovey dovey antara Kris dan Tao.

Rated : T

Disclaimer : Cast ff ini bukan milik Nat. Tapi story asli milik Nat. Don't be a plagiat~

Warning : Typo bertebaran (?) dimana-mana. Nat gak tanggung kalau abis baca fic ini jadi merasa mual, pusing, feel disgusting. -.- Lovey dovey act antara Kris dan Tao. Humor yang gak lucu sama sekali.

DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ!

IF YOU HATE YAOI, KRISTAO COUPLE. CLICK 'BACK' PLEASE~

Cahaya matahari menerobos masuk dari celah-celah ventilasi. Namja dengan kantung mata hitam tampak bergerak-gerak dalam tidurnya. Dia mengerang pelan sambil membuka matanya lalu menguceknya pelan. Ringisan kecil keluar dari bibirnya saat merasakan tubuhnya yang sakit semua. Namja yang bernama lengkap Huang Zi Tao itu menolehkan kepalanya ke samping lalu tersenyum simpul saat melihat namja berblonde yang tertidur pulas di sampingnya. Tao melepaskan tangan Kris yang melingkar erat di pinggangnya dan mencoba bangun. Rintihan keluar dari bibir tipisnya. Air mata reflek mengumpul di pelupuk matanya. Tao kembali tertidur saat mencoba bangun, pantatnya terasa panas dan berdenyut perih saat ia coba bangun, "Hiks~ Sakit.. Hiks~" Tao menangis lirih. Kris yang tengah tertidur mengerutkan keningnya tak nyaman saat telinganya samar-samar mendengar isak tangis seseorang. Kris mengerjapkan matanya membiasakan dengan sinar matahari.

Tao?" gumamnya. Tao yang mendengar suara Kris buru-buru menghapus air matanya.

"Tao? Ada apa?" tanya Kris yang sudah pulih (?) dari efek tidurnya.

"Tidak apa-apa, ge.." Tao tersenyum manis pada Kris. Kris menaikkan sebelah alisnya tak percaya, "Kau habis menangis, eoh?" Kris mencolek hidung Tao. Tao memainkan pinggiran selimutnya, "Tidak.." elaknya. Kris menatap Tao dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan dan mulai bangun dari tidurnya bersandar pada sisi tempat tidur. Tangannya memainkan rambut Tao sayang, "Ayo, bangun."

Tao menggeleng pelan, "Aku-Aku masih ingin tidur-tiduran, ge." rajuknya.

"Tidak. Tidak boleh. Ayo, bangunlah." Tao menatap memelas pada Kris yang dibalas dingin oleh Kris. Tao mempoutkan bibirnya lesu sambil perlahan beranjak bangun. Tangannya ia tumpukkan di sisi kanan kiri tubuhnya menahan beratnya saat ia bangun. Tao menggigit bibir bawahnya menahan ringisan atau rintihan yang bisa saja keluar karna sakit. Sementara Kris hanya diam melihat Tao yang terlihat kesusahan bangun.

"Argh~" erangan kecil lolos dari bibir Tao. Kris menghela nafas pelan lalu menarik pinggang Tao.

"Sakit, kan?" Kris mendudukkan Tao di pahanya. Tao mengangguk pelan menjawab pertanyaan Kris. Kepalanya ia senderkan di dada bidang Kris. Selimut menutupi tubuh mereka berdua. Mata Kris menelusuri area kamarnya yang berantakan. Baju-baju yang berserakan, sprei yang terlepas dan kusut, juga bekas cairan putih-yang-kau-tahu-apa dan bercak-bercak merah di sekitar kasur. Bercak merah? Kris tertegun di tempatnya. Matanya mengamati bercak merah tsersebut. Selain di sprei juga terdapat di selimut dan sepertinya tidak sedikit. Kris mengeratkan pelukannya pada Tao. Namja tampan itu merasa amat sangat bersalah karena melukai Tao. Lihatlah. Banyak bercak merah yang Kris yakini sebagai darah Tao dan itu lumayan banyak. Pasti rasanya sakit sekali.

"Maaf. Maafkan gege. Maaf." berulang-ulang Kris ucapkan. Tao menengadahkan kepalanya menatap Kris bingung, "Kenapa, ge?" tanyanya polos. Kris mengusap pipi Tao sayang, "Pasti sakit kan? Maafkan gege, Tao. Maaf, ne?"

Tao menggeleng lalu tersenyum manis, "Tidak apa-apa, ge."

Kris menatap Tao sedih, masih dengan mengusap-usap pipi Tao. "Gege~ Jangan seperti itu. Aku tidak apa." Tao menyamankan kepalanya di dada Kris.

Kris tersenyum tipis, "Baiklah. Jja, Kita mandi." Kris menggendong Tao lalu membawanya ke kamar mandi.

.

.

.

Sesudah mandi, Kris keluar sambil menggendong Tao dan mendudukannya di tempat tidur.

"Pakailah" ujarnya sambil menyerahkan 1 stel pakaian. Kris berpakaian dengan cepat dan menyisir rambutnya asal-asalan lalu bergegas keluar, "Aku turun sebentar ke bawah. Tunggu, ne?" katanya lalu menutup pintu kamar. Dengan terburu-buru Kris menuruni tangga dan mendapati ummanya yang sedang asik memasak, "Umma." panggilnya.

"Apa, Kris?" tanyanya tanpa menoleh pada Kris.

"Em-Anu.. Umma, umma punya obat luka?" tanya Kris.

"Cari di kotak P3K, Kris." jawab ummanya cuek.

"Bukan, umma. Bukan itu-" kata Kris salah tingkah. Ummanya mematikan kompornya dan menaruh beberapa piring nasi goreng di meja.

"Lalu apa, Kris? Bicaralah yang jelas. Oh ya, dimana Tao? Sarapan sudah siap." Kris menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal, "Obat luka, umma. Yang seperti salep begitu. Ada?" tanyanya. Ummanya menghentikan kegiatannya dan menatap Kris dalam, "Oh! Luka seperti 'itu'? Ada. Ada.. Tunggu ya." ummanya segera mencuci tangannya dan berjalan ke kamarnya. Beberapa saat kemudian ummanya keluar dengan wadah kecil di tangannya.

"Ini. Tapi oleskan dengan lembut ya. Bisa kau masukkan juga kok. Tidak beracun. Hihihi." Ummanya terkikik geli sambil menyerahkan wadah itu.

"Gomawo, umma!" Kris secepat kilat meninggalkan ummanya menuju kamarnya.

Tok.. Tok..

"Tao?" Kris menyembulkan kepalanya di balik pintu. Senyum cerah menghiasi wajahnya saat melihat Tao.

"Gege~" seru Tao riang.

Kris menutup pintu dan menguncinya lalu berjalan menuju Tao.

"Hari ini tidak usah sekolah, ne?" Kris mengecup bibir Tao kilat, "Morning Kiss." lanjutnya

Tao mengangguk menyetujui usul Kris.

"Baby Tao, buka celanamu. Aku akan mengobatimu." kata Kris sambil menunjukkan tangannya yang terdapat wadah kecil itu.

"Eh? Dibuka?" tanya Tao kaget.

Kris mengangguk dengan polosnya, "Iya. Holemu sakit kan? Ini ada obat luka." jawabnya lagi-lagi dengan wajah polosnya.

Blush

Wajah Tao memerah sampai telinga, "Ge-Gege~" ujarnya dengan nada aegyonya.

Kris mendekat ke arah Tao, "Apa, Tao?" tanyanya sambil mengusap pipi Tao. Tao hanya diam menikmati usapan Kris. Tak bisa dipungkiri, saat namja tampan berambut pirang di hadapannya berkata seperti itu, Tao reflek memikirkan yang 'iya-iya' juga.

Kris berjongkok di depan Tao, "Tao, buka." Kris membuka wadah salep di tangannya. Ragu-Ragu Tao membuka celana trainingnya. Sesudah terlepas dan hanya memakai boxer bergambar kartun panda kecil-kecil Kris menidurkan Tao di ranjang. Tao menelan salivanya gugup apalagi saat Kris membalik badannya menjadi tengkurap.

Kris ikut naik ke atas dan duduk bersila di kasur, "Angkat pantatmu, Tao."

"Eh?" Tao membulatkan matanya kaget. Tak urung ia angkat juga pantatnya sedikit. Kris berdecak sebal karna Tao hanya mengangkat sedikit. Kris memegang lutut Tao dan memajukan tumpuannya (Bayangin kayak doggy style gitu, tapi kepala Tao tiduran di bantal. Ngerti gak? Nat bingung jelasinnya)

Kris membuka boxer Tao dan dalamannya sehingga pantatnya terekspos,"Hyaa.. Ge-" Tao terkaget saat udara dingin menyapa bagian bawahnya itu.

Kris menelan ludahnya melihat 'pemandangan' di hadapannya, "Sst... Tenang saja." Kris membuka pantat Tao menampakkan holenya yang merah. Kris mati-matian menahan nafsunya saat mengoleskan salep di sekitar hole Tao. Tao mendesah lirih saat salep yang dingin menyentuh holenya. Holenya yang semula panas dan perih mendadak sejuk.

"Nah, sudah." Kris memakaikan kembali boxer Tao dan Tao menurunkan kembali pantatnya. Ia tidur-tiduran tengkurap di kasur.

"Ge~" panggil Tao, "Aku lelah.." gumamnya.

"Ayo pindah ke kamarmu, Tao." Tao menggerutu kecil namun ia bangun juga. Tao menatap Kris dengan bbuing-bbuingnya.

"Jja. Sini kugendong." Kris menggendong Tao dan membawanya ke kamar Tao. Memang, meski mereka sudah menikah Tao meminta kamarnya dan Kris berbeda. Alasan Tao agar bisa tidur dengan 'tenang' Pasti tahu maksud Tao, kan?

"Kris ge, nanti malam tidur disini saja ya?" tanya Tao.

Kris mengerutkan alisnya heran, "Kenapa, Tao?"

"Eum-Itu.. Kasur Kris ge kan berantakan, jadi.. Eum-" Tao terlihat gugup. Kris mendudukkan Tao di ranjangnya dan mengacak rambutnya pelan, "Arra. Aigo~ Perhatian sekali, uri Baby Panda." goda Kris.

"Yaa!" Tao memukul pelan pundak Kris dengan wajah yang merona. Kris mencium pipinya gemas.

"Ish. Dasar Panda. Imut sekali sih?" Kris mencubit kedua pipi Tao dan menarik-nariknya gemas.

"Kris ge~ Aku namja. Aku tampan." Tao mempoutkan bibirnya tak terima.

Cup. "Kau imut, Tao!" bantah Kris.

"Tampan!" -Tao

"Imut! -Kris

"Tampan!" -Tao

"sudah kubilang Tao. Kau imut!"

"Tampan, ge! Tampan! Tampan! Tampan!"

"Imut!" -Kris.

"Tampan!" -Tao

"Tampan!" -Kris. Smirk jahil muncul di wajah Kris.

"Imut!" -Tao. Kris nyengir mendengar jawaban Tao. Tao menutup mulutnya kaget.

"Hyahahahaha!" Kris tertawa terbahak-bahak. Tao jatuh dalam jebakannya! n,n

"Gege curang!" seru Tao tak terima.

"Curang darimana, Huang Zi Tao? Kau sendiri yang menyebut dirimu imut." Kris menaik turunkan alisnya menggoda Tao.

"Ish!" Tao berdecak sebal. Kris terkekeh lalu memeluk Tao. "Imut. Uri baby Tao imut." godanya. Tao menggembungkan pipinya kesal.

"Oh ya, Tao. Umma sudah menyiapkan sarapan. Sarapan dulu, ne?" Kris melepas pelukannya dan mengecup kilat bibir Tao dan langsung melesat keluar kamar, meninggalkan Tao yang bengong masih mencerna ucapan Kris.

.

.

.

"Tao, makanlah!" Kris kembali ke kamar dengan membawa 2 piring nasi goreng yang disambut binar-binar bahagia dari Tao.

"Selamat makan!" Tao makan dengan lahap. Sepertinya ia kelaparan sekali. Tak lama piring Tao telah bersih. Sementara Kris masih tersisa banyak. Tao menatap Kris yang masih makan.

"Kau mau Tao?" tawar Kris. Tao menatap Kris berbinar-binar tapi langsung meredup, "Tidak usah. Gege saja yang makan."

"Sudah, makanlah. Gege senang melihatmu makan." Kris meraih piring kosong Tao dan menggantinya dengan piringnya. Memang, Kris lebih sedikit makannya daripada Tao. Tapi tak apalah, toh Kris senang melihat Tao makan.

"Hah, aku kenyang!" Tao tersenyum puas sesudah suapan terakhir.

Kris mengambil piring Tao, "Kau mau tidur, Tao?" Tao menggeleng lucu, "Tidak. Aku mau di bawah saja, ge. Aku mau lihat film." Tao beranjak turun dari kasur dan mengambil bekas piring sarapan mereka.

"Umma!" sapa Tao saat melihat ummanya yang membaca majalah di teras samping.

"Tao. Sudah baikan?" tanya Nyonya Wu. Tao mengedip bingung, "Memangnya Tao kenapa, umma?" tanyanya

"Aigo~ Bukannya Kris terlalu ber'semangat' semalam?" goda Nyonya Wu.

"Umma. Tidak seperti itu kok." wajah Tao merona merah, "Sudah ah. Aku mau menaruh piring ini dulu." Tao kabur sementara Nyonya Wu terkikik geli melihat tingkah Tao.

.

.

.

"Aih, bosan!" Tao menggonta-ganti channel. Sudah jam 11 siang dan acara di tv hanya berita atau gosip. Tao menghela nafas bosan.

"Kris! Kau senggang? Antar umma ke butik Nyonya Lee ya?" Nyonya Wu memanggil Kris. Kris melepaskan pelukannya pada Tao dan berjalan malas-malasan mengambil kunci mobil, "Iya, umma."

"Tao. Umma pergi dulu, ne? Kau mau apa, sayang?" tanya Nyonya Wu. Tao menggeleng pelan, "Tidak ada, umma. Hati-hati ya." Tao melambaikan tangannya pada Nyonya Wu dan Kris.

"Haah.. Sedang apa ya, Baekkie di sekolah? Aku bosan." gumamnya. Sedetik kemudian Tao membulatkan matanya, "Oh ya. Kris ge pasti belum menyuruh maid mencuci sprei!" pekiknya. Tao berjalan tertatih menuju kamar Kris. "Eh? Daripada aku bosan. Lebih baik aku saja yang mencucinya." gumam Tao. Akhirnya Tao membawa sprei, baju kotor juga boneka pandanya-yang-terkena-kau-tahu-apa ke ruang cuci. Mengaktifkan mesin cuci dan memulai ritual mencuci (?)

.

.

.

Kris turun dari mobilnya sambil menenteng plastik. Ia melihat jam tangan yang melingkar di tangan kanannya. Jam 12 siang. Nyonya Wu menyuruh Kris pulang setelah ia mengantar ummanya. Namun ia berhenti sebentar di bakery membeli beberapa kue yang disukai Tao

"Tao?" Kris memanggil Tao saat melihat tv yang masih menyala tanpa ada Tao. Kris menuju kamar Tao dan tidak mendapati Tao disana. Di kamarnya juga nihil. Kris menaikkan sebelah alisnya melihat sprei dan baju-baju kotor sudah bersih.

"Maid? Tidak mungkin. Aku tidak menyuruh mereka. Atau Tao?" gumamnya. Kris menutup pintu kamarnya dan turun berniat ke ruang cuci mengecek keberadaan Tao. Kris menaruh kuenya di meja makan sebelum ke ruang cuci.

"Tao." Kris tersenyum sumringah melihat Tao yang berdiri di depan mesin cuci. Tapi sedetik kemudian senyum hilang saat melihat Tao yang diam saja tidak merespon panggilannya.

"Tao?" Kris menepuk pundak namja yang sedikit lebih pendek darinya dan terkejut saat tahu namja itu menangis.

"Tao? Baby Tao? Ada apa?" tanyanya khawatir. Tao menolehkan kepalanya menatap Kris dengan berlinang air mata.

"Hiks.. Kris.. Hiks.. Ge.." panggilnya.

"Kenapa, Tao?"

"Hiks.. Ge.. Hiks.. PanPan luntur, hiks.. Ge.." Tao menunjukkan sebuah boneka panda dengan keadaan mengenaskan. Bulunya acak-acakan tak teratur juga terdapat bercak-bercak warna biru dan hijau di area perut, punggung dan mukanya.

"Kenapa bisa, Tao?"

"Hiks.. Tadi Tao.. Hiks.. Ingin mencuci PanPan.. Hiks.. Karena kotor. Setelah.. Hiks.. Keluar dari mesin.. Hiks.. Cuci. PanPan jadi seperti ini.. Huwaaa..." Tao semakin terisak.

"Cup.. Cup.. Sudah, jangan menangis. Kita beli yang baru saja, ne?" usul Kris.

Tao menggeleng kuat-kuat, "Tidak mau! Hiks.. PanPan tidak boleh diganti."

"Jangan begitu, Tao. Nanti PanPan sedih. Nanti PanPan kita kubur, ne?" bujuk Kris.

"Benarkah? Nanti PanPan sedih?" Tao menatap polos Kris.

"Iya. Jja, selesai mencuci kita membeli panda yang baru." ajak Kris. Tao mengangguk lalu melanjutkan mencucinya.

"Kris ge di luar saja. Tao masih mencuci." usir Tao. Kris beranjak keluar dan menunggu Tao di ruang tv.

"Kris ge. Tao sudah selesai mencuci. Ayo, temani aku." Tao berlari kecil lalu menghambur ke pangkuan Kris.

"Aduh! Baby Tao, pelan-pelan saja." Kris tersenyum lembut sambil mengusap rambut Tao

Tao menggeleng pelan, "Aku suka memeluk gege tiba-tiba." ujarnya

"Panda nakal!" Tao menatap Kris sebal sambil mempoutkan bibirnya.

Kris menyentil hidung mancung Tao, "Apa?" tantang Kris

"Gege jahat." Tao memasang ekpresi sedih dengan mata berkaca-kaca. Kris membulatkan matanya kaget, "Aigo, Tao.. Baby Tao, gege hanya bercanda, sayang." Kris kelabakan melihat Tao yang hampir menangis. Tanpa Kris sadari Tao menyeringai kecil. Mengerjai Kris, eoh?

"Ge- Kejam~" Tao menatap Kris memelas, "Tao tidak nakal... Huwee..." lanjutnya. Tao mengucek matanya yang tiba-tiba gatal. Kris memeluk Tao erat. Pasalnya, menurut Kris tindakan Tao itu seperti menghapus air mata. Tao memberontak dari pelukan Kris. Matanya amat gatal. Semakin lama semakin perih. Tao tidak bisa mengucek matanya karena tertahan pelukan erat Kris.

"Ge-Lepas." katanya sambil memberontak.

"Tidak. Tidak mau. Tao jangan marah, ne? Gege hanya bercanda." ujar Kris. Tao tak begitu memperhatikan ucapan Kris, ia sibuk mengedip-ngedipkan matanya berusaha menetralkan rasa perih di matanya. Karna tangannya tak kunjung lepas dari kungkungan Kris. Tao bisa merasakan perih dan matanya mulai berair, "Hiks.. Huwee.. Kris ge Lepas.." Tao terisak karna rasa perih.

"Mian, Tao. Mian." Kris semakin mengeratkan pelukannya karena sedari tadi Tao terus membertontak.

"Hiks,, ge.. Sakit. Lepas. Sakit." rengek Tao. Kris melepas pelukannya menatap Tao bingung. Ia kaget juga melihat mata Tao yang memerah dan Tao sibuk menguceknya.

"Jangan dikucek. Sini." Kris melepaskan tangan Tao dan meniup matanya pelan.

"Buka matamu." pinta Kris. Tao melebarkan matanya yang langsung ditiup oleh Kris.

"Nah, sudah. Bagaimana? Masih perih?" tanya Kris. Tao menggeleng pelan sambil mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya.

"Ani. Tapi masih sedikit perih." jawabnya.

"Jangan dikucek, ya. Mungkin itu debu yang masuk." kata Kris. Tao mengangguk-angguk lucu membuat Kris mencubit kedua pipinya lumayan keras.

"Aigo, lucu sekali." katanya sambil menggerak-gerakkan pipi Tao yang dicubitnya

"Hehe~ Hatith.." kata Tao tak jelas. Kris melepas cubitannya lalu mengecup kilat pipi Tao.

"Maaf." katanya. Tao menangkup kedua pipinya yang terasa panas.

"Kkk~ My panda lucu sekali dengan pipi memerah seperti itu, eoh?" goda Kris melihat pipi Tao yang memerah akibat perbuatannya.

"Ini ulah Kris ge." kata Tao sebal.

"Suruh siapa kau terlalu menggemaskan, heum?" Kris menoel-noel pipi Tao.

"Aku namja, ge. Aku tidak menggemaskan." Tao menatap Kris kesal.

"Iya, iya.. Tapi bagiku kau ini panda yang menggemaskan." kata Kris sambil tersenyum lembut. Tao reflek menundukkan kepalanya menyembunyikan wajahnya yang semakin merah. Kris tertawa melihat ulah Tao. Panda lucunya itu tak bisa membuatnya berhenti tersenyum. Such a cute panda, eoh?

Kris mencubit keras pipi Tao. "Kajja, kita pergi." Tao menatap Kris kesal kemudian ia beranjak turun dari pangkuan Kris dan berjalan menuju garasi. Kris tersenyum simpul. Ia mengambil kunci mobil dan berjalan santai keluar.

.

.

Tao menekuk wajahnya. Selama perjalanan sudah ia habiskan dengan berdiam diri. Padahal Kris sudah berulang kali mengajak namja berkantung mata itu mengobrol atau menggodanya. Tapi Tao tidak bergeming dari tempatnya. Bisa dilihat pipi kiri Tao yang amat merah. Sepertinya Kris terlalu keras menyubit pipi Tao.

"Tao. Kita sampai. Ayo." Tao dengan gesit keluar mobil dan berjalan mendahului Kris memasuki doll store di salah satu kawasan elit Myeongdeong.

Mata Tao berbinar-binar melihat tumpukan boneka yang menggemaskan itu. Tao menahan dirinya untuk tidak memekik saat melihat strap ponsel berbentuk panda yang sedang memakan bambu. Lucu sekali! Andai saja Tao tak ingat bahwa dirinya adalah namja mungkin Tao sudah berteriak kegirangan.

Pluk

Tao menoleh saat seseorang menepuk pundaknya, "Gege." katanya polos

"Kenapa?" tanya Kris. Tao menggeleng polos, "Tidak ada apa-apa. Ah! Ge~ Lihat! Lucu sekali kan?" Tao menunjuk strap panda itu dengan muka berbinar.

"Kau mau?" tanya Kris. Tao menggeleng pelan. Sorot matanya berubah murung, "Wae?" tanya Kris

"Aku namja ge. Bukannya itu strap yang biasa dipakai yeoja?" katabTao polos. Kris mati-matian menahan dirinya agar tidak menggoda Tao saat melihat raut wajahnya yang polos.

"Tidak masalah. Kalau mau beli saja." Kris menepuk kepala Tao pelan.

"Eum. Baiklah." Tao tersenyum lebar lalu mengambil strap ponsel panda incarannya. Ia melanjutkan kembali acaranya mengelilingi doll store yang sempat tertunda itu.

.

.

Kris tersenyum simpul melihat Tao yang celingukan mencari dirinya. Kris sendiri berada di balik rak boneka Beruang besar yang menutupi dirinya. Tao celingukan sambil memeluk boneka panda kecil di tangannya. Kris menahan tawa gelinya. Ekspresi Tao seperti anak panda yang hilang. Menggemaskan. Kris mengeluarkan iPhonenya dan mengarahkannya ke Tao. Memfotonya diam-diam di balik rak. Kris tersenyum simpul melihat hasil jepretannya. Ia memasukkan kembali iPhonenya dan kembali memata-matai Tao di balik rak. Tao terlihat keluyuran sambil menoleh-nolehkan kepalanya. Tak berapa lama Tao tersenyum lebar melihat ujung kepala blonde Kris di balik beruang coklat besar.

Kris membalikkan badannya saat Tao berjalan cepat mendekatinya, "Ge~" Tao menghambur memeluk Kris dari belakang.

Kris melepas pelukan Tao dan membalik badannya menatap Tao, "Lihat! Lucu kan?" Tao menunjukkan boneka panda kecil di tangannya.

Kris menaikkan sebelah alisnya, "Ini?" Tao mengangguk semangat, "Aku menyukainya. Kalau kecil gampang dibawa kemana-mana kan, ge?" tanyanya polos.

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Kau tidak mau yang besar?" tanya Kris.

"Tidak. Aku mau ini saja." Tao menatap Kris polos. Mata pandanya terlihat lucu.

"Jja. Kita membayarnya." Kris menggenggam tangan Tao erat lalu menuju ke kasir.

.

.

"Aku pulangggg~" Tao berteriak keras saat memasuki rumah. Tangannya memegang kantung plastik berisi boneka yang tadi ia beli. Di belakangnya terlihat Kris yang berjalan dengan jarak cukup jauh.

"Umma!" Tao berteriak girang saat melihat Yeoja cantik di depan tv. Tao berlari kecil lalu duduk di sebelah yeoja yang dipanggilnya umma itu.

"Tao. Darimana saja?" yeoja itu mengusap lembut kepala Tao.

"Tadi Tao ke toko boneka, umma. Tao membeli boneka panda karena PanPan sudah rusak." jawab Tao.

"Rusak?" Nyonya Wu mengerutkan alisnya heran.

"Iya. PanPan tadi Tao cuci. Terus PanPan luntur, umma." jelas Tao. Nyonya Wu mengangguk-angguk mengerti, "Dimana Kris sekarang?" tanya Nyonya Wu. Tao mengedarkan pandangan ke sekitarnya, "Eh. Iya. Dimana Kris ge?" tanyanya. Nada khawatir terdengar di nada suaranya.

"Mungkin ia di kamar." terka Nyonya Wu. Tao memiringkan kepalanya sedikit lalu mengerjapkan matanya polos, "Eum. Mungkin." katanya.

Nyonya Wu mengulum senyum gemas melihat tingkah Tao. Namja manis yang baru 3 hari menjadi menantunya itu menggemaskan sekali. Ingin rasanya ia mencubit pipi Tao tapi diurungkannya niat itu. Sudah lama Nyonya Wu ingin mempunyai anak laki-laki yang manis dan menggemaskan. Tapi kenyataannya ia mempunyai 2 anak laki-laki yang sangat jauh dari harapannya itu. Sepertinya sifat dari Wu Yunho, suaminya menurun dengan sukses ke kedua anak mereka. Terkadang Nyonya Wu merasa bosan juga hidup bersama dengan 3 namja yang memiliki sifat tak jauh beda. Dingin, cool dan mandiri. Wu Yunho, Wu Yi Fan dan Wu Joon Myeon. Tapi semenjak Tao sudah resmi menjadi 'istri' Kris dan tinggal di rumahnya semuanya terasa berbeda. Ocehan dan kalimat-kalimat polos Tao menjadi sumber warna baru di rumah keluarga Wu.

"Umma? Umma?" Tao membuyarkan lamunan Nyonya Wu

"Ah. Ne?"

"Tao mau ke kamar dulu, umma. Sepertinya Kris ge di kamar." katanya. Nyonya Wu menganggukkan kepalanya dan membiarkan Tao melesat menaiki tangga menuju kamarnya.

.

.

BRAK

"Gege!" Tao membuka pintu dengan keras. Senyum manis terkembang di bibirnya melihat Kris berdiri di balkon kamarnya.

Tao menghampiri Kris dan memeluk Kris dari belakang. Sepertinya Tao suka sekali memeluk Kris tiba-tiba. ('o')

Kris membalikkan badannya tanpa melepas pelukan Tao. Ia balas memeluk Tao.

"Gege~" kata Tao manja, "Kenapa meninggalkanku?" tanyanya.

Kris menggigit ujung hidung mancung Tao gemas, "Menggemaskan." kata Kris. Tao mempoutkan bibirnya lucu, "Kau pasti akan lama mengobrol dengan umma." Kris menjulurkan lidahnya setengah mengejek Tao.

Tao menggembungkan pipinya sebal.

Cup

"Jangan menggodaku." kata Kris. Tao menutup mulutnya dengan tangan, "Gege mencuri ciuman dariku." katanya sebal.

"Ah, begitukah? Baiklah aku kembalikan." Kris menyeringai mesum sambil melepas tangan Tao.

Cup

Kris mencium Tao sebentar lalu melepasnya lagi, "Sudah, kan?"

Wajah Tao sukses merona merah, "Y-Yaa.. Bukan itu maksudku, ge." Kris terkekeh melihat Tao yang menundukkan kepalanya malu.

"Lalu seperti apa? Gege kan tidak mengerti. Oh ya, Gege punya sesuatu untukmu." Kris melepas pelukannya lalu menarik tangan Tao mengikutinya menuju sofa. Tao mengerutkan keningnya bingung melihat bungkusan di sofa. Seingatnya tak ada bungkusan itu sebelumnya.

Kris menjulurkan bungkusan itu ke Tao, "Bukalah."

Tao membuka bungkusan itu. Sedetik setelah Tao melihat isinya Tao memekik keras

"Wuah! Lucu sekali!" Tao mengeluarkan sebuah boneka panda dengan scarf berwarna merah yang membuatnya terlihat imut, oh! Jangan lupakan baju mininya yang bergambar naga. Tao reflek memeluk panda itu da-

'Wo Ai Ni, Huang Zi Tao."

Tao membulatkan matanya kaget, "Bisa bicara!" pekiknya senang. Boneka panda itu berbicara dan suaranya juga suara dari Wu Yi Fan.

"XieXie, ge!" Tao tersenyum lebar hingga matanya menyipit.

"Your Welcome, Huang Zi Tao. Wo Ai Ni" Kris memeluk Tao dari samping. Sementara Tao sibuk dengan boneka panda barunya. Ckckck. Panda Tao bertemu dengan kembarannya, eoh? Kkk~

Sore hari itu dilalui dengan Tao yang sibuk dengan boneka barunya dan Kris yang terus menggodanya. Benar-benar pasangan yang cocok. Perfect Couple.

TBC

or

FIN?

**Balasan ripiu :3 :****

chikakyumin : sudah Nat bikin loh~ :D

: Kalo Kris gak mesum rasanya gak seru.. (?) /plak/

NicKyun : Aaa~ Nat juga mau nyubit Tao.. Hehe,, Nat memang sengaja bikin imej Tao yang uke banget gtu.. Polos sih..

thepaendeo : Nat gak terlalu ahli buat mpreg.. Tapi Nat usahakan ya~ :D

: Wow! Tengkyu loh.. Nat sukses nyengir baca komennya.. Hehe.. Yap,, ide yang bagus tuh! n,n tengkyu ya..

Sibumhope : Aduh.. Aduh.. *tutupmata* Nat jadi berasa mesum sekali.. XD Nat udah tanggung jawab loh.. Ni fic KrisTao yang lain.. Wkwk #digampar

Did u know ya, Nat juga mules bikinnya.. #ikutan tepar

Jeje? Hmm~ Jawabannya udah ada di fic sekarang nih.. Kkk~ *tunjuk yang di atas* /plak/

Wuaduh.. *tutup mata* Nat puasa (?) dulu bikin .. Masih belom ada hasrat (?) buat yadong-in kopel-kopel tercintah... #dibasoka

Tengkyu yaw buat komennya..

KissKris : IYAAAAA! AKU KRISTAO SHIPPER! *kibar bendera KTS* aduh,, Nat seneng deh~ haha.. Betul kan? Betul kan? Yang satu polos yang satunya pervert parah. Imut banget! *nosebleed* makasih ya.. Ini udah dilanjut loh.. *wink

Kyuki Yanagishita : Sudah dilanjut! XD Sungguh? Wah, bagus dong. Nat emang suka Tao yang kawai... Cuteeee!

Irisha Sinna : Udah dilanjut loh.. Hem.. Usul diterima~ *apa deh* tengkyu ya udah komen..

Qhia503 : wkwk,, sebelum chingu ngomong Nat udah pingin bgt bikin Fic KrisTao yang anak sekolahan.. Tapi bingung alurnya gimana? *author abal* Tapi waktu baca komen chingu, Nat langsung dpet inspirasi! Muehehe /nyengir nista/ makasih loh~ *hug* Tunggu minggu depan ne? Kkk~ Keren? Wow! Makasih ya.. :D

Zhii : Kris emang mesum gak ketulungan (?) #ditabokKris Auh,, Nat juga suka banget Tao yang imut gini.. Lopey dopey and cucok banget kesannya sama Kris yang mesum tiada tara.. (?) #plakplakplak

Ni lanjutannya loh.. *tangkep kecupan* ne! Ganbatte! '-'9 Yap! Nat juga berusaha bikin fict KRISTAO yang buuuuaaaannnyyyyaaaakkkkkk! #Plak *dilempar sendal*

Dianaanisti1 : JIINNJJJAAA? TERIAK? ADUHH,, Nat seneng banget! hehe.. Nat juga mau kalo dibawa pulang! O.o kkk~ Ne! Nat bikin NC lagi tapi sekarang masih puasa (?) bikin NC dulu.. Tunggu kalo mood yaw~ *kibas rambut ala jeng syahrini* Tengkyu!

putra. : *o* Wow.. Makasih ya.. Ne.. Ni chap selanjutnya~

Yui the devil : #tepar Nat panas dingin nih bikinnya.. Muehehe.. Oke! Sip.. Sip.. Nat bikin lagi.. Kalo perlu NC25+ *plak* #digolok Tengkyu ya..

meiryu : NC!? Di meja !? Tengkurap!? /nosebleed/ Nat nyengir mesum duluan mikirin KrisTao yang begituan.. hehehe.. Ne.. Gomawo!

Guest : Jinjja? Nat suka Tao yang kawai sih.. Hehe.. Cute! Tengkyu buat review! ^^

hyena : Halloo! Waw.. Iya.. Aku KrisTao Shipper! Msih bru kok.. Bru sebulanan lah.. Gomawo~ kkk~ kalo Kris gak mesum bukan Kris namanya.. Haha.. Ayyuk,, culik Tao bareng-bareng! *digolok Kris*

Iyap, ini Nat bikin TBC soalnya banyak yang request hal serupa.. Tenang~ ini fic yang super fluuuuufffffyyyyyy banged kok~ :3 *bbuing bbuing Tao* mungkin ada konflik.. Tapi konflik kecil lah, gak sampek yang WoW banged... Wkwk..

Setuju! Yunho emang pervert dewa.. Apalagi Kris, makanya anaknya pun pervertnya semakin menjadi-jadi (?) Yunjae? Hem.. Lihat kondisi dulu yaw.. Ntar kalo sempet Nat cemplungin (?) ke epepnya.. /digampar Yunjae/ gak aneh kok.. Hahay~ Gomawoyo.. *bow*

Super Girl : Iya.. Nat KrisTao shipper baru *bow* salam kenal ya *bow* HUWA! Aku juga hard bgt sma mreka... Unyu banged! Naga mesum sama panda polos.. Iyuh, cute! _

Yep.. Let's spread KrisTao virus! #semangat

Oke.. Sip, sip, ini udah dilanjut loh~ mereka emang cute banget.. :3 *bbuing bbuing Tao*

Gomawo! *bow*

hyukie-chan : MWO? Wuaduh.. Nat aja panas dingin ngos-ngosan banjit keringet bikinnya.. Haha... Nat harus memperdalam ilmu membuat ff NC nih.. /ngakak/ xD Oke.. Nat bikin NC yang kris lebih mesum.. Wkwk... *high five*

Taozi-umma : Namanya cute deh.. Nat suka banget.. Unyu.. :* bikin greget deh.. :3

Kray!? Krisyeol!? Stop.. Stop.. Nat mendadak galau juga nih.. :'( *banjir air mata*

Huhuhu.. Iya sama-sama umma... /plak/ Btw, OTP? Apa itu OTP? Tell me dong..

Iya.. Ini udah dilanjut, umma.. :3 ({})

Guest : iyaw, Ini udah Nat lanjut.. ne, fighting! xD

Vickykezia23 : MAKASIH! xD aku juga kristao loh! 'IYA' untuk semua pertanyaan chingu-ya~ kkk~

PrinceTae : #noseblees #tepar HUWWWAAAAAA~ makasih yaw~~ wkwkwk,, emang ortunya udah pervert apalagi anaknya! xD

Aoishi : hahahaha.. ni udah dilanjut! Makasih yaw~~ :*


End file.
